You May Not Be Strong Enough, But Maybe We Are
by cloudaura
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Set after season 3 finale "No Place Like Home" after Emma realizes her mistake by bringing Marian back with her through the portal from the past. Not only did she alter the timeline, but she also ruined Regina's chance at happiness. Or so she thinks.


As I was re-watching all these seasons in anticipation for season 4 starting Sunday, this song kept popping up in my head. I guess it's because I feel like this one in particular, sums up their relationship perfectly at this point in the show.

This is my take on how Emma's and Regina's conversation at the end of the episode. I enjoy the Captain Swan shipping as well, but Swan Queen is my number one because the chemistry is off the charts with them. All the sexual tension and build-up, and their shared and genuine love of Henry. ;) Plus, I don't know, Robin is kind of a weak character in my opinion. They don't click very well. Then again, that's my opinion. No Outlaw Queen hater or anything.

Anyway, read and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><span>Battlefield-Ch.1<span>

_"Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_I'm not here without a shield,_

_Can't turn back now._

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing._

_These times when we fall so fast,_

_To fall again._

_Why we gotta fall for it now?_

_I never met to start a war,_

_You know I never wanna hurt you._

_Don't even know what we're fighting for,_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

_If can't surrender,_

_Then we'll both gonna lose what we had._

_I don't wanna fall for it now._

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight._

_And in the morning, we'll wake up,_

_And be alright._

'_Cause baby we don't have to fight._

_And I don't want this love to feel like…_

_A battlefield."_

"_Battlefield' by Jordin Sparks_

**Emma's POV:**

As I'm in Granny's Diner, sitting next to Hook, and the mysterious young woman I saved from the Enchanted Forest, I notice something odd. The young woman eyes suddenly go big as the front door bell dings.

"It's the Evil Queen." She gasps.

"It's okay. She's different now." I try to calm her down. "She different now. She's not the same person anymore. You'll see. I'll...Just stay here." I command as I glance away from Hook and head over to meet Regina.

"Regina." I greet. She looks at me with a bit of confusion which is understandable after all.

"There's...Something you should know." I coax out before continuing.

"I brought someone back from the past." She quirks her eyebrows up in shock at my confession.

"This woman. And she still thinks of you as…"

"Evil." Regina finishes.

"I'm gonna bring her over. I already told her that it's okay. But...it's a little delicate...I feel like if she met you, she'll see…" I mumble.

"I understand." Regina nods. With that, I turn and walk away toward my initial location. I gently place my hand on Hook's shoulder. For what, I don't know. Support I suppose. Anyway, the mysterious young woman approaches me, and we slowly approach Regina again.

"Regina, I would like you to meet…" I start before I'm interrupted by the Outlaw aka Robin Hood. I roll my eyes at his voice. I don't know what it is about him, but he just irritates me. It might be because he gets to be with Regina when I can't. Stupid fairy dust and true loves. I sigh internally.

"Marian?!" He announces staring at the young woman in question.

"Robin?" She whispers. 'Oh shit...' I think.

"I thought you were dead...I thought I'd never see you again." He continues.

"And I you." Marian replies. They join in a loving embrace. 'Damn.' I wish I would've made that connection earlier. 'Fuck' I curse silently.

"Momma?" The little boy asks matter of factly.

"Roland. Oh my baby." Marian smiles before scooping him up into her arms. Robin joins in on the hug. Regina, however, after the disbelief starts to glare at me with fire and fury in her eyes.

"You...You did this." Regina angrily says.

It all makes sense now. If I didn't save Marian's life, then Regina would've executed her, and Regina wouldn't of lost her shot at happiness again. The one that was taken so quickly and sharply from her earlier experience with Daniel. 'Way to go Swan.' I kick myself mentally for my lapse in judgment, and being so stupid.

"I just...wanted to save her life…" I stutter.

Regina shakes her head. "You're just like your mother. Never thinking of consequences."

"I didn't know." I honestly tell her.

"Of course you didn't." She scoffs.

I'm speechless. I don't know what to do or say that will make this right for her.

"Well, you better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back with you." Regina threatens.

That's not possible though is it? I mean, the imp...err...I mean Rumple closed the portal behind us. So there's no way anything else could've gotten through right? Before I get a chance to answer, Regina is gone in a flash.

"Regina! Wait!" I yell as I chase after her. I swing the door to Granny's wide open, and scan the area for any signs of the beautiful brunette. My gaze moves to the opposite side, and I get a glimpse of her scarf in the blinding street light. I quickly sprint across the street onto the sidewalk in an attempt to catch her before it's too late. I hope I can fix this for her.

'Please let me explain. Please. I can't lose you. I love you.' I beg.

**Regina's POV:**

After I leave Granny's in a fit of rage, hurt, betrayal, and confusion, I find myself walking along the beach stargazing. 'Blasted Emma Swan.' I swear incoherently. What an idiotic thing to do. Her, and her stupid Saviour complex of protecting every lost soul, and every person who asks for help. I guess I'm not responsible for that trait. In fact, I blame it on the stupid Charming genes which is a curse within itself.

But, no. That's wrong, and that's cruel. Emma isn't like her parents at all. At least I can be thankful of that small blessing in disguise from the curse I cast over the town all those years ago.

Still though, her dare she come barging into my town like a whirlwind, upsetting the very foundation I had spent years building. Not only that, she threatened to take Henry away from me. The one person I grew to love immediately when he was placed all those years ago in my waiting arms.

It's not her fault though with Marian. To be fair, she didn't know who she was, and I know she didn't mean to intentionally cause me pain. 'Villains don't get happy endings' I have to remind myself. Who needs fairy dust and true love anyway? It always end up in disaster.

I'm glad this happened though, because I'm starting to realize that getting with Robin was a mistake despite what the fairy dust says. My heart already belongs to someone else. Someone who drives a beat up yellow bug, is always wearing that red leather jacket that I hate, and is constantly interfering.

And as I'm mulling over my complicated relationship with the Sheriff, I can't help but wonder the profound impact the blonde woman with striking light green eyes, and a stunning sense of loneliness and heartbreak that mirrors my own has had since her arrival in Storybrooke.

I found in her my equal, my partner. A worthy rival who challenges me in every way. It's exhilarating. And what shocks me even more is that in all the time she's been here, she's never once tried to take Henry away from me on purpose.

Not only that, but Henry is the thread that bonds the two of us together. It's our connection to one another, our one tie that transcends all. Our shared unconditional love of our son.

I smile at the concept. 'Our son.' It has a wonderful ring to it. Wait...How did this happen? When did she gain power over me? Why am I thinking these thoughts about my nemesis? These are feelings of adoration that lead to an endless cycle of hatred and revenge.

Before I can add anything else to my internal monologue, I hear faint footsteps behind me.

"Regina!" The voice shouts. I stop dead in my tracks, and roll my eyes. Of course, it's her who follows me. No one else really cares, besides Henry. But even he is drifting slowly away from me too.

"What do you want Miss Swan?" I growl at her.

"I need to explain. I want to explain what happened back there with Marian. My motives." She attempts to elaborate. I, immediately, put my walls firmly back up in place, and become the bitch everyone has always seen me as once again.

"I think you made it very clear, your intentions Miss Swan." I harden my features, and try to choke back the sobs and tears threatening to fall.

"Have you been crying?" She asks me worried as she places her hand on my arm for a lingering second before pulling away after I flinch and tense up. I instantly miss the contact. The warmth and the concern present in the simple gesture of a touch.

"No." I sharply reply. "Will you turn around? Please? I need to tell you some things. It's important." She begs with a hint of guilt and remorse.

I know her stubbornness well enough that she won't let this go until we talk. So, I sigh and relent to her request. I turn around to face her.

What I witness shakes me to the core. The amount of love mixed with vulnerability radiating off her is by far one of the most powerful, and intense feelings I've ever experienced in my unending nightmare that is my life. And it's directed right at me. And I'm scared, so much so that I might collapse at any moment.

"Fine. Start talking." I command in a neutral tone, trying not to show any ounce of vulnerability.

"Okay….Umm...I'm not too good with words as you know...But I know when I've made a mistake. And bringing Marian back through the portal was a mistake." She admits.

"No kidding." I sneer.

"Yeah…" She replies with sadness as her face falls. Gods, what am I doing to this poor woman? It breaks my heart to see her this way. So, un-Emma like in appearance. Her life has already been hard enough, and I don't blame her giving up Henry. Even if it was part of Rumple's plan all along. It was the right choice.

"I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for all of it. I'm sorry for threatening your relationship with Robin, and ruining your second chance at true love and happiness. I'm sorry that Henry tracked me down, and forcibly dragged me here. I'm sorry for breaking the curse. I'm sorry for letting my parents, especially Snow treat you like crap even after all the good you've done lately. I'm sorry for not believing you about Archie. I'm sorry for causing you to think I wanted to take Henry away from you. I'm sorry I'm the Saviour, and have made your life a living hell. And I'm sorry for anything else I've done in the past to cause you any shred of harm."

It's getting really tough to keep my composure now. The amount of emotion and truth of her words are sinking in, and I'm almost tempted to say screw it, and kiss her madly and passionately in order to get her to shut up. My poor, sweet Sheriff. I'm not the only ones with demons, and it appears more than ever that she has scars that run just deep as mine like issues with trust and commitment. We're two sides of the same coins, and for some odd reason reassures me and comforts me. I have someone who I can share misery with you understands.

I let her continue though because I know there's more she wants to say to me.

"But, I'm not sorry for meeting and getting to know you. I'm not sorry for saving you over and over again. And I'm not sorry for loving you." I gasp at her last three words. I'm rendered speechless, and I can't form any sort of meaningful thought in my head to say.

"Why?!" I squeak out. She slowly closes gap between us, stares me down, and lightly caresses my cheek. I lean into her touch, and cover my hand over hers.

"I want the best for you Regina. I always have wanted that for both you and Henry. You're my family, in some ways more than mom and dad. You and Henry are the first thoughts that cross my mind when I wake up, and are the last ones to leave my lips before I go to sleep. I know I have a habit of messing up destiny and what not, but I swear had I known it was Marian, I would've left her there in the Enchanted Forest. I would've left her, and lived with that guilt. Because living with that guilt would be so much easier to cope with than living with the regret of hurting you. I know Robin is your true love. I overheard you talking to Tink while we were in Neverland. I won't come between you two, but I wish I could be that person for you instead of him. But I'm not, unfortunately. However, I'll keep my promise to Henry and keep you safe, no matter the cost. You're worth the risk in more ways than I can describe. Despite our rocky beginnings, I believe we belong together as soul mates. It may not be in the capacity I want, but I'll take what I can get. I can't imagine life without you or Henry in it. Thank you for being an amazing mother to Henry, and thank you for everything you've done for the town, and more importantly for him. I'm forever in your debt, and I hope you can forgive me for this slip-up." She concludes, and I notice the mist in her eyes as she completely opens up her heart to me.

I'm in awe of her confession. Never in a million years did I think I would find someone who would defend, love, and never give up on me.

I can't convey the depth of feelings I have for her, so I decide to take a few moments to compose myself.

"Emma…I…Don't know...What to say..." I start before she silences me with a brief and chaste kiss on the lips. I can feel the burning passion and electricity swirling between us. This is an extraordinary and thrilling experience that I firmly want to continue over and over again. I think part of our mutual attraction is our magic, and when combined can produce Earth shattering results. We break apart, and she starts speaking again.

"Shh...Don't say anything. I don't want this to change anything between us. I just wanted to confess what I'm feeling. I understand if it's not mutual…I just want..." She mumbles.

"I know. And I forgive you. I need some time to sort some things out." I whisper before giving her a faint ghost kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. So umm….Yeah, can I walk you home? Or...Uhh..." She awkwardly suggests while flustering about, nervous. I just smirk at her. It's the cutest thing ever, an uncomfortable Emma Swan.

"No. Let's go back to Granny's together. I need to have a discussion with Robin." I admit.

She perks up at the mention of the man in question, and I can see a deep sense of hope spread across her beautiful face and eyes. It's truly a breathtaking sight to behold.

"Alright. Whatever you want, I'm here to oblige m'lady." She jokes with a big grin on her face. I chuckle slightly at her humor.

"Why thank you my dear. Shall we?" I question.

"Yes. We shall." She continues to wear special smile, and I can't help but reciprocate the gesture. She takes my hand, and I momentarily tense at the affection as a reflex, before releasing a sigh and relaxing into Emma's hold. Emma, however, doesn't seem to notice, which is good news for me.

We start retracing our steps back toward the diner quietly without any sort of conversation. We're just here, enjoying each other's company. And for the first time in awhile, I feel content and free.

"I should pull Hook aside as well when we get back, and also discuss a couple important things with him." She adds out of the blue.

"About what?" I curiously ask. I'm not really expecting an answer, so I when I get one, I'm caught off-guard a little.

"Us. I don't want to give him the wrong impression or lead him on because while I'm fond of him, it's not fair if all I think about is you." She nonchalantly answers with a shrug of her shoulders.

I just shake my head. "I never understood what you saw in that smelly, one-handed oaf anyway." I comment.

She heartily laughs. "He's not that bad once you get to know him. I will say he's a little rough around the edges, but he has a pure heart, and is a survivor. Like you and me. And I'm a sucker for handsome, bad boys. Plus, without him, Henry and I would still be in New York. So, you owe him a thanks for that regardless." She states.

Well, you got me there Miss Swan. One point for you. It sucks when she makes a valid and logical point because I realize she's more observant than I given her credit for in the past. Not anymore.

"Touche Sheriff. Ugh. Fine. But, I'm only doing it for you and Henry. And I don't have to like complimenting the buffoon in any way imaginable." I answer.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Madam Mayor." She smirks. I just start giggling again.

"Hey Regina. Do you want me to I don't know...Fix my mistake with Robin and Marian?" She mentions.

"No." I shake my head. "It's for the best." I continue. "Reflecting upon it, I'm actually glad you brought her back." I honestly tell her. She glances over at me with big eyes, and a dumbfounded expression.

"Really?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yes. It's for the best. At least this way you saved me some additional heartbreak." I add.

"How so?" She asks.

"If you came back through the portal from the past Enchanted Forest alone, then there is a good chance Robin would remember what I did to Marian, and more than likely despise me and seek revenge. So, thank you Emma." I finish.

"Ahh I see. She would've been executed by you. I get it...Hmm...In that case...What does that make us? Surely friends with the benefit of co-parenting Henry. But is there any chance in the future, that you and I...Maybe...Could…?" She politely wonders.

"Yes." I reply without hesitation. Emma seems relieved with that answer, and surprisingly I feel relieved as well.

"Alright. I wonder how Henry will react? Oh God! What about my mom and dad?!" She starts freaking out, and I have no choice to reach over and peck her on her soft, delicate lips.

"Not that I'm complaining...But...Err...What was that for?"

"To make you shut up and calm down. Did it work?" I smirk.

"Yes." She whispers.

"I'm sorry? I couldn't quite hear you dear." I keep going with my friendly torture.

"Yes." She announces more forcibly.

"Good. We'll worry about that inevitable encounter when it approaches us. Until now, let's focus on the task at hand."

"Okay." She responds.

This is definitely the start of something new and fresh. And I can't wait to explore it with her. With my Savior.

**Cora's POV:**

As I'm watching from above using my magic for levitation, I cringe at the sight before me.

Ugh. How disgusting and pitiful.

First, my darling daughter falls in love with a peasant stable boy, then she adopts an annoying twerp and gives up everything for him, and now she's subjecting herself to the company of her greatest enemy's daughter.

I can't have such childish behavior from a child of mine. It's a good thing that I have the perfect remedy to get rid of not only Regina's precious Saviour and her cronies, but also get rid of that damnable imp Rumple.

"Elsa, my dear?" I sweetly ask my slave.

"Yes, my Queen?" She answers.

"See that blonde woman down there holding my my darling daughter's hand?" I continue by motioning to the woman in question.

"Yes." She curtly replies.

"Good. I want you to make her suffer." I command.

"How m'lady?"

"By using those delightful ice powers to freeze her heart. Hopefully, it'll knock some common sense into Regina." I explain the first part of my devious plot.

"But, won't your daughter attempt to save her?" She questions confused. I chuckle at her observation skills.

"Smart girl. I'm counting on that very thing my dear. That's why you're going to aim your ice at Regina instead of Miss Swan. That way, true to her word, Miss Swan will save her therefore harming her in the process." I retort.

"If I do this, will you help me get back to Arendelle to aid my sister?" She pleads.

"All in good time. All in good time my darling pet." I smirk.

**Emma's POV:**

As Regina and I are walking hand in hand toward Granny's, I can't help but feel something terrible is approaching fast and soon.

"Regina. Do you sense that? The warning of danger?" I seriously ask my companion. She looks at me with confusion, until she frowns.

"Yes." She replies.

"Hello Regina. And Miss Swan. It's always a pleasure of course." A recognizable voice taunts us before appearing in cloud of purple smoke with a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes standing beside her.

'No way.' I think to myself. I instantly put myself between Regina and Cora.

"Mom?!" She growls in anger. That's my girl. I smirk at Cora and the mysterious young woman. I can feel Regina's magic flowing through my own. And it's powerful, fierce, and deadly.

"How did you get here? And what the hell do you want from us?" I sneer.

She just laughs evilly. "Oh my dear Miss Swan I can't tell you all my secrets. However, I will tell both of you that I'm here to stay this time. And that meddling Snow won't stop me this time. I'll have my daughter and my kingdom at long last." She explains.

I grit my teeth in frustration. I know what Cora is capable of, but the young woman next to her is unpredictable. So, I just keep my eyes on Cora which turns out to be a major idiot move on my part.

"Like hell. You'll have to go through me first." I shout threateningly. This, however, doesn't phase the old hag at all.

"I'm counting on it." She replies with a cackle, and the next thing I know is that I'm being thrown thirty feet, and I hit the ground with a hard thud.

I groan in pain, and glance over to see Regina struggle as well.

"Damn." I curse. I fight through the pain and slowly make my way over to where Regina fell.

I pick up my pace when I see the blonde woman begin to fire some sort of ice attack toward my target.

"Regina!" I shout in worry. With every ounce of strength and magic I can muster, I sprint over and take the attack head on in the chest. The heart to be more specific.

"Emma! No!" I hear Regina cry out in agony.

**Regina's POV:**

One minute I'm happily walking along with Emma, and the next my mother springs up out of nowhere making threats of destruction and world domination.

As I'm staring in shock Cora's sudden reappearance, I see Emma taking a step in front me shielding me from her. While I appreciate her concern, I can't risk her safety. Not when we've grown so much.

"Like hell. You'll have to go through me first." I hear Emma shout. I smirk at her intense anger.

"I'm counting on it." I hear my mother answer before Emma and I are forcibly separated from one another. She's flying through the air backwards, and I'm thrown across the street hitting my head against a brick wall.

My vision is blurry, and my head is throbbing, but I start to regain my balance and begin to recover.

"Regina!" I hear Emma yell at me, and before I know it, I see her get hit directly with the ice.

"Emma! No!" I scream as I cradle her in my arms. She's shivering and cold.

"What the hell did you do?!" I seethe in hatred.

"You should be thanking me dear. After all, love is a weakness. I can't wait to see you turn away from goodness and join the darkness again." I hear my mother answer.

"No...It's….A...Strength...Remember…" I hear Emma groan.

I look down into her gorgeous hazel eyes, and I know what she says is true. I glare up at the woman who has made my life a living hell, and spit at her feet.

She just laughs. "How very un-lady like of you Regina. I'll leave you to your mourning. Come on, young one. Let's go. We have other matters to deal with sweet girl." She command to the blonde.

"You bitch!" I growl as I lob a fireball at the back of their head. The blonde girl just shoots an ice shard with the flick of her wrist at it, and they both evaporate in a mist. Then they disappear in a flash of purple smoke.

"Regina...No...Don't hurt the girl…" Emma reaches and gently grabs my wrist. It breaks my heart to see her in so much pain.

"Shh...No more talking Emma. Please...I have to get you to Dr. Whale immediately." I whimper.

"No...Wait...The girl...Is being controlled...Did you see it?" She stutters out.

"See what?" I ask confused.

"The heart. Her heart. Your mother has it. She tried to take mine, but she couldn't because...Because I wouldn't let her." She explains as her hand falls from my wrist.

"I know baby. I know. Come on, we're leaving together."

And controlled or not, it was still a low blow on her behalf to hurt my sweet Emma. And there will be hell to pay for it too. Then a random thought struck me.

"Emma? Sweetie. Can I borrow your heart for a minute?" I dare to ask. I really don't want to, but I have to see for myself.

"Yes. I trust you." I can tell she's struggling to move, let alone talk. But, she nods her head anyway.

"This is going to be painful." I warn the loving blonde in my arms.

"I know. Do it." She commands. My God, Emma is by far the strongest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing in my life. Her will and resolve is unwavering, and never fading.

With a heavy heart, I take my hand and stick it into her chest. She winces, but doesn't complain.

I examine her amazing, flawless heart and gasp. In the center of it amidst the bright red and stunning white is an expanding dark mass spreading quickly to the rest of her heart. I gently place Emma's heart in her chest, and gently remove my hand.

"That bad huh?" She jokes.

"Shut up. It's not funny." I scold her as tears cascade down my face like waterfall. Ever the sweetheart, Emma reaches up to my arm again, and begins rubbing it for comfort. I glance down at her before I reach into my pocket, and dial Dr. Whale's personal number immediately.

"Whale? Yes, it's me. Please. Emma has been injured. It's bad. I'm poofing us there in a few minutes." I tell him as I hang up.

"Poof?" I hear Emma say. I roll my eyes. Leave it to the bloody infernal woman to not take this serious as usual.

"Yeah. And we're meeting him now. So hold on my dear." With the Sheriff safely wrapped around me, I proceed to teleport to the hospital. Dr. Frankenstein is anxiously awaiting our arrival.

"Whale! Help me please!" I beg as I gingerly lay Emma on a nearby bed.

He gasps in shock at her condition.

"What happened?" He worriedly asks me.

"I don't know. She was hit some sort of ice crystal, and whatever it is already affecting her. It's constricting blood flow and freezing her heart." I croak out.

"Ahh I see. Thanks for the information Madam Mayor. We'll take it from here. You can wait in the waiting room." He neutrally answers.

"But...I…" I mumble. He shakes his head. "Please Miss Mills. It's for the best. I'll be back as soon as possible." Whale adds. I just silently nod, and numbly stumble to a chair. I place my hands in my lap, drop my hands, and I feel fresh tears spilling down my face.

'Emma. Please hold on. I'll fix this. I'll save you this time. Don't leave me. I love you.' I pray.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Part 2 will be titled "When You're Gone" and Part 3 will be titled "Blurry." Stay tuned! 3<p> 


End file.
